Sam and Dean vs Evil
by whit3rs
Summary: Sam and Dean save Caroline from a murderous apparition only to find out that they've stumbled into an even bigger problem. Sam/ Dean/ OC, but no Wincest. Mature content is probable.
1. Chapter 1

Dean turned the wheel, making a point to slowly pull into the gravel driveway so no rocks would fly up into the black impala's undercarriage. It had been years since he and Sam had gone camping, probably since they were kids. But as much as he'd like it to be, this was no leisure trip; this was business.

"So, what did Bobby say was going on?" Sam managed while stifling a yawn.

"Sounds like a manifest, like the hell house in Texas with that guy Mordechai."

"What are people believing into life?"

"From what Bobby said, it sounds like horror movie characters."

"So… we're out here looking for Freddy Krueger?"

"Uh… Jason Voorhees, actually."

Sam looked over at Dean incredulously. "Jason Voorhees… like big, hockey mask wearing guy wielding a machete?"

"That would be the one." In the distance Dean could see a camp fire and hear laughing and playful screams.

He pulled over to where the rest of the cars were parked, killed the engine, and climbed out of the car.

* * *

Caroline sat closer to the fire than the rest of her friends nursing a beer and roasting a hot dog. Even though it was in the upper 70's a shiver would ripple down her spine every time the wind would blow, rustling her long, honey blond hair.

"Hey, Caroline… do we need to get Nurse Betty down here to help you with that beer?" James and his smart ass comments. He had been her best guy friend since grade school and she knew better than to take his teasing seriously and ignored him, downing the rest of her beer.

Immediately she felt the weakness in her knees that always seemed to be associated with alcohol. The buzz never seemed to start in her head like everyone else had always described it to her; it would eventually get there though.

"There you go, that's my girl. Have another." James slapped the cold beer against her palm. She popped it open, took a few gulps and went back to her hot dog which was about done.

Another breeze; another chill.

A twig snapping, leaves rustling… then silence.

She was surrounded by four of her closest friends, armed with rifles and hunting knives.

And yet she was terrified.

Of what she wasn't sure, it was just a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

She started pulling her hot dog away from the fire when she heard something fly past her head and a glint of silver caught her eye.

Startled, she jumped back pressing herself against the fallen tree trunk behind her. She turned to find James slumped over on the ground, a large machete sticking up out of his head.

Horrified, she faced the source to find a large man wearing tattered clothes and a hockey mask. He stalked towards her and her group of friends; she could hear Chris fumbling with a rifle, Sarah Screaming, and Carrie scrambling to her feet.

The man passed Caroline, ripping the machete out of James' head and hurtling it towards Carrie catching her right between the shoulder blades.

Caroline sat there in horror watching as her friends were massacred in front of her, immobilized by fear. Tears filled her eyes, obscuring her vision, as the man, done with her friends, turned towards her. He was a few feet away, but it only took him a second to clear the space as he raised his blood drenched machete over his head preparing to strike.

She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for impact; her heart raced in her chest and she began to feel a bit light headed.

A loud explosion filled the silence and her eyes flew open as she felt small, sand like particles brush over her lightly tanned skin and the large man disappear in a cloud of smoke.

She felt her body and mind begin to shut down as her shoulder collided with the leaf covered dirt; in her last few seconds of consciousness she could just make out two silhouettes approaching her.

* * *

"Grab the girl!" Dean grunted as he circled slowly waiting for the apparition to reappear.

Sam reached down, gently embracing Caroline as he lifted her off the ground and cradled her petite frame in his arms. "Let's go."

They made their way through the forest watching every angle waiting for the make believe Jason to appear any second.

They reached the impala, Dean jumping in the driver's seat while Sam slid into the back with Caroline still draped in his arms.

Dean threw the car into reverse and slammed on the gas causing the car to lurch backwards onto the highway throwing up a cloud of dust and rocks as they sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Speeding down the dark road shrouded on either side with trees, Sam and Dean attempted to catch their breath. They had expected to see the Jason Voorhees materialize again before they had a chance to speed out of the camp site but were relieved when they seemed to have been granted a clean getaway.

But it seemed almost too clean…

Dean sat in the driver's seat his left foot pressed hard on the gas pedal. He stole a glance through the rear view mirror into the back seat to see his brother staring out the window, and the girl they saved still passed out.

She seemed so peaceful as she lay unconscious, her head in Sam's lap. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was before directing his concentration back to the road.

They were headed back to the cheap, run down motel for the night. Dean wanted to make sure the girl was safe, and also question her to see if she had any information as to why someone was manifesting horror movie villains and directing them towards her and her friends.

Dean let a yawn escape him and squeezed his eyes shut tight just for a moment hoping for at least a small amount of relief from the exhaustion he felt.

He opened his eyes, and squinted to make out a shape that loomed in front of them. Almost too late he realized that someone was standing in the middle of the road. Someone wearing a long black trench coat billowing in the wind.

A glint of silver caught Dean's eye as he reacted by turning the wheel hard to the left in an attempt to avoid collision. The black Impala came to a screeching halt as Dean slammed his foot on the break, narrowly avoiding the trees they were headed towards.

Dean reeled in his seat, peering out the back window only to find the road empty with no signs of movement or the mysterious figure.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam all but yelled from the back seat.

He relaxed his arms from the death hold he had on the unconscious girl in the back seat.

"Sorry…" Dean grunted. "I thought I saw…. Uh…. Never mind."

Dean didn't want to say what he thought he saw out loud in fear that Sam would think he was crazy.

"What, Dean? What could possibly have been so important you almost killed us all?" Sam growled.

Dean ran his hand through his hair trying to vocalize what he saw.

"I saw… a… a hook man. OK?" Dean stammered, surprised by how ridiculous it sounded.

Sam stared back at Dean astonished, but then a look of understanding washed across his face.

"Dean, why is that so hard to believe?

"We just ran from Jason 'I-love-Friday-the-thirteenth' Voorhees and you think a hook man is ridiculous?"

Dean relaxed back into the driver seat and reached under the wheel to turn the key. The car roared to life and Dean wrapped his hands around the steering wheel squeezing and twisting the worn leather. Sam had a point, Dean just struggled with the realization that they were indeed up against fictional characters.

"Yea… you're right." Dean shifted the car into drive and pressed his foot against the accelerator.

* * *

"Yea, Bobby, a hook man." Sam tried tirelessly to explain into the mouthpiece on the phone.

Dean stirred at the sound of Sam's voice. He lay curled up best he could on the recliner in the corner, Sam sat at the small dining table, cell phone pressed against his left ear. The girl was still out and they had set her on what was meant to be Dean's bed.

"Alright just let me know what you find out." Sam ended the call and set the phone on the table.

Dean uncurled his body and stretched before standing up and joining Sam at the table.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean managed while stifling a yawn.

Sam glanced over at the girl; she seemed so small on the queen sized bed. She hadn't stirred since they got there hours ago.

"He just said he'd look into it, he doesn't know why we're seeing slasher film characters."

True they had seen something like this before in Texas, but then it was only one being then and in only one location. Here they had seen two apparitions and the occurred miles apart. Surely _this_ wasn't some sort of manifestation; it had to be something different.

To their right they heard a soft moan escape the girl. She turned her head slightly towards them and slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Caroline woke up in a room she wasn't familiar with however she was able to determine that it was definitely a cheap motel room. The mattress was uncomfortably firm and the scratchy sheets irritated her sensitive skin.

She laid there with her eyes closed trying to remember how she got there; she had been drinking, but not enough to black out.

Slowly the details of the night before started to unveil… camping… her friends... something was wrong, she just couldn't quite remember…

James.

James was dead. It was a realization that hit her hard, the details were so fuzzy, but she knew it was true. Her stomach churned and a knot began to develop in the back of her throat as tears welled up in her eyes.

James had been her best friend for the past seven years, since they were both freshmen in high school. She wanted to curl up and cry until she couldn't cry anymore, but she heard unfamiliar voices to her left.

Caroline opened her eyes.

It took a second for her vision to become clear; she racked her brain trying to remember how she got here. She felt movement by her feet and the mattress groan under the weight of someone sitting down.

She jumped up and, using the heels of her feet, she scooted herself backwards until she was pressed against the headboard.

"Who are you… what's going on?" She pleaded. She felt the familiar sting of tears threaten. "Please don't rape or murder me…" She sobbed pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her elbow.

As much as she hated to be helpless in a situation like this, she really wasn't the badass, fighting type. She wasn't some prissy girly-girl either; she was just a normal girl, backed up against a wall in some trashy motel, alone with two men she'd never met before.

"Easy now," The man who sat by her feet said. "We're not here to hurt you."

He was strikingly handsome and she couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. She then felt foolish for finding him less threatening just because he was attractive. The other man stood next to him and ran his fingers through his long hair; he too was very attractive.

In fact, to say she was attracted to them was an understatement. She felt this undeniable pull towards both of them, as if a string attached to her chest was also fastened to each of them. She fought to keep her body pressed against the headboard.

"What's your name?" The taller man, with the long hair asked.

"I'm Caroline." She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm Sam," he gestured towards himself, and then pointed at the man sitting on the bed, "And that's Dean."

"How did I get here?"

"We, uh… rescued you." Dean said.

Realization slowly washed over her as she remembered her friends being violently murdered while she watched. Once again, tears stung her eyes but this time she couldn't fight them back.

She pressed her face against the inside of her elbow and began to sob.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, unsure of what to do. Dean scooted over to her and hesitated before awkwardly placing his hand on her shoulder and began rubbing back in forth in attempts to soothe her.

She took him by surprise when she reached towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his.

She wasn't sure what it was, but the pull towards him she felt was growing unbearable, and almost painfully, strong and she felt she had no choice but to give in.

Dean paused for a moment before gently, yet firmly, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and holding her to him while she cried into his shoulder.

He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair taking in her scent.

Sam remained where he was, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one side to the next. He couldn't help but notice how jealous he felt at the sight of Dean and Caroline embracing one another.

It felt so intimate and he wanted to rip her out of Deans arms and hold her himself.

He was surprised to feel this jealousy growing stronger and deeper until rage filled up inside him. Finally he couldn't handle it any longer and he turned and stormed out of the motel and off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean vaguely noticed the door slamming behind him. He didn't understand what he felt, but he knew he didn't want to let go of Caroline. She was warm and her skin was so soft, and the scent of her hair was intoxicating. He breathed her in deeply as if trying to take a piece of her to keep with him.

Reluctantly he let go, but didn't stop touching her as he let his hand rest on her right knee she still had propped up on the bed. He looked at her and all he could do was just stare into her bright, emerald green eyes. He couldn't even process a complete thought other than, _I want her… no, I _need_ her_.

He jumped up from the bed and spun around turning his back towards her and stared absently out the window. What was going on? He had never felt this way about anyone before and especially not about someone he just met. But still, he couldn't deny it, and slowly he turned back to face her.

She sat there on the bed, her arms wrapped around herself, cradling her small body and staring at him with a look of confusion and bewilderment that accurately expressed exactly how he felt.

"I, uh… I mean… are you hungry?" Dean stammered. His heart was beating so loud in his chest he could barely hear the words coming out of his mouth. He cleared his throat hoping to clear the fog building up in his head, but no such luck. He wasn't hungry or interested in eating at all, the only thing he could seem to think about was going to her and wrapping his arms around her again.

"No thank you." It was barely louder than a whisper, and he was surprised he heard it over the pounding of his heart.

Dean sat back down, heavily on the mattress as if his legs could no longer support the weight of his body. They still hadn't broken eye contact and together they sat on the bed, staring at each other.

* * *

Caroline had never felt more compelled to any one, or any thing in her entire life. All she knew was that she would crumble if Dean broke their embrace. But unfortunately for her, he did. And to add insult to injury, he even stood up and took a step back, and turned facing away from her. Briefly she let her eyes fall to the bed as an almost tangible gesture to the disappointment she felt.

She stared at her arms that she had just had squeezed tightly around his neck. They felt abnormally cold without them around him and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to find relief from the sudden chill and emptiness she felt. But she knew that relief wouldn't come unless he was holding her once again.

She lifted her head up staring back at him still facing the opposite direction. She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, or feeling. She felt so confused and still hurt that he had pushed away. Slowly he turned back around facing her, meeting her eyes with his own.

He asked her a question, at least she heard him say something, but she was too focused on this longing she felt for him to notice what he had actually said.

"No thank you." She felt was a sufficient response. By the way he was looking back at her she figured he didn't hear what she had said either.

He sat back down on the bed next to her hard enough to cause the mattress to shift and her body to rock back and forth. On the rock forward she had to squeeze her arms still wrapped around herself tighter just so she wouldn't reach out and grasp on to him.

* * *

"Listen…" Dean said rougher than he had anticipated. He suddenly regretted how harsh it came out and by the look on her face it had cut into her. He reached out to her in an attempt to make up for the abrasive tone in his voice. He was never good when it came to stuff like this and his lack of experience definitely showed. He brushed her right cheek with the back of his left hand and let it trail down her shoulder until finally resting it on top of her hands she had clasped in her lap.

"I don't…" Dean cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to jolt his brain into action. He wasn't even able to form a complete thought let alone a sentence. He reverted back to just staring at her.

With his eyes he searched her face, tracing the flawless skin along her cheek and stopping when he got to the perfect contours of her lips. He felt a jolt of electricity in his body and suddenly felt as though nothing was ever, or will ever, be as important as it was for him to kiss her. It was becoming painful for him not to lean forward and press his mouth to hers. He noticed an odd look wash across her face, almost pained as if she felt exactly what he was feeling.

The electricity inside him climaxed as he lunged forward, almost involuntarily wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing her body against his. His mouth crashed down onto hers and he kissed her fervently. He momentarily relished in the fact that she did not reject him but instead adjusted herself onto the bed more and pulling him towards her. Her repositioning was all the encouragement he needed to climb on top of her pressing his hips against hers and running his hands up her sides and resting on her breasts.

She reached down to the hem of his shirt breaking their lip lock for a brief second to lift it off his body. In less time than it took her to pull off his shirt he had somehow managed to get her down to just her bra and panties. He didn't even remember breaking their kiss but didn't put much though into it as together their clumsily fumbled with his jeans.

He felt them loosen meaning one of them was able to undo the button and he reached up tangling his fingers into her hair as he kicked them off the rest of the way. He kissed her hungrily and felt her finger tips trace the edge of the waistband on his boxers. He reached down to slide her panties off but ended up ripping them off instead as she pushed down his boxers.

They fell back onto the bed Dean sliding in her in one swift motion. She threw her head back and gasped; whether it was in pain or pleasure, Dean wasn't sure. He pressed his mouth to her throat kissing and gently sucking the sensitive skin there. She dug her fingers into the skin on his back only encouraging him to thrust harder. She moaned loudly in his ear almost sending him over the edge.

He gripped her around the waist as he sat up pulling her onto his lap and bucking his hips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her body he pulled her against him as she bounced on his lap. He felt the tangles of his sanity unwinding and her body shudder as they cried out together.

The second they finished she collapsed and Dean had to catch her from falling off the bed.

"Caroline!" He shook her lightly but she appeared to be unconscious. Her body lay limp in his arms and carefully he set her down on the bed.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement, but before he could turn to investigate he felt a blackness over take him as he too fell limp beside her.


End file.
